Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for authenticating customers using biometrics.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may serve many customers, and increasingly, such organizations are providing different ways for customers to interact with the organizations about the products and/or services offered by these organizations, beyond traditional brick-and-mortar retail locations. For example, a financial institution may provide various channels that allow its customers to conveniently access account information, such as an online banking portal, a customer assistance telephone line, and/or other channels.
As customers continue to demand more effective, efficient, and convenient ways of interacting with organizations, ensuring the security of customer account information and other customer data, while still providing customers with the convenience and flexibility that they desire, is becoming increasingly important.